


I Finally Found What I'm Looking For

by mysteriousphoenix



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, First Kiss, Loneliness, Lunch date, Picnics, Separation, Surprises, Tina gets a hug, Tina needs a hug, newtina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousphoenix/pseuds/mysteriousphoenix
Summary: Happy birthday, Tina!Tina Goldstein is alone. Months in New York with no friends or family has taken a toll on her emotions. As she prepares to spend her first birthday without her sister, she throws herself into her work as the International Security Task Force meets in New York. Theseus Scamander arrives as a delegate, and he brings a birthday surprise along with him from London. Will Tina be as alone on her birthday as she thought?





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday prompt! I dedicate this to my Discord server friends--cupcakes for all, my lovely salamanders!

A piercing, ringing sound filled the small bedroom. Tina awoke with a start and squinted at her alarm clock before rolling over and slapping it with her palm. She rolled from her side to her stomach with a groan. She stretched her arms and legs as she burrowed her face into her pillow to block out the early morning sunlight. 

Coffee. She needed coffee.

Tina flung the blankets off of her and clumsily rolled to the edge of the bed, shivering as the cooler mid-August air of her bedroom touched her heated legs. She rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hands before running her fingers through her sleep-tousled hair. She pushed herself up with a sigh and padded across the wooden floor of the bedroom to push open the heavy pocket door leading to the apartment’s living space. It was eerily quiet this early in the morning. The sun had just risen and its golden rays streamed in through the windows giving a bright orange glow to the room before her. It was August nineteenth—her birthday. Tina was twenty-seven today.

As she made her way across the creaking floorboards to the kitchen, she remembered why she was awake so early on a Sunday. She sighed with frustration as she gathered the coffee beans and percolator, sliding them across the counter towards the sink. Today the members of the International Security Task Force would be arriving. Witches and wizards from all around the world would be convening at MACUSA and the security forces had been nearly doubled for the next few days. Tina knew that the long hours of patrols and trying to stay on top of her regular caseload was going to take a toll on her. She eyed the coffee beans and added a few more to her hand grinder. She would need an extra serving of her morning pick-me-up to get through.

As she placed her brew onto the stove to boil, Tina shuffled back to her bedroom. She averted her eyes from the untouched bed across the room that used to belong to her sister and made her way to the wardrobe in the corner. She picked out a smart-looking outfit, charcoal grey slacks with a short-sleeved, cream-colored blouse and a matching grey blazer. She took her clothing and toiletries bag out of her bedroom and made her way toward the apartment door. She flicked her wand toward the stove on her way across the threshold, setting her coffee to pour itself as she let the door fall closed behind her with a soft click.

Tina strode quietly down the hallway toward the shared bathroom, careful not to wake the other tenants in the building. She slipped inside, closing the door behind her, and made her way across the cold tile to the mirror hanging above the yellowed sink. She quickly showered and performed her morning ablutions. She dressed with care and dried her hair with a wave of her wand. It was slightly longer now, just meeting her shoulders, and the longer strands settled in a slight wave that framed her face in a soft and becoming sort of way. She carefully placed her golden locket around her neck and checked her reflection one last time. It would have to do for today.

Tina checked her wristwatch, seeing that she had only ten minutes before she needed to leave, and hurried back to her kitchen. She grabbed a couple of slices of bread and toasted them with her wand before adding a bit of jam to each. She sat at the table and ate hurriedly, washing her toast down with gulps of hot black coffee. She sent her dishes to the sink with a flick of her wand to wash as she made her way to the door to grab her wallet and slip her feet into her sensible black shoes. She locked her door and slipped down the stairs and out into the warm summer morning air. Taking a deep breath, she began her walk toward MACUSA’s employee entrance.

Her morning walk was refreshing, and it was her daily time to think. She used to love her walk to work, but now it was a chance for her mind to rehash old memories and remind her of how very alone she was. It had been nearly a year since Paris. Ten months and twenty-eight days to be exact. Ten months and twenty-eight days since she had seen her sister walk through flames, since her life was saved by the woman she had feared and been jealous of for months, since she had walked away from a cemetery filled with soot and the scent of charred flesh. That day, her life had changed forever, and now she was back in New York. Everything seemed normal to those she saw every day, but despite her collected outward appearance she still walked through life with a feeling of anticipation and dread, as if something may happen at any moment. She fingered the letter in her pocket, the smooth paper calming her as she walked. It had arrived last night, full of news from across the ocean, and it was her lifeline.

Tina hoped something would happen soon. She was stuck and longed to relocate, to put New York behind her and start fresh. Her sister was gone and she now was forced to live alone. She had no family, few friends, and only her job to get her through, which she threw herself into-- heart and soul.

After the events at Pere Lachaise, Tina traveled between Paris and London as she worked on loan to the Ministry of Magic. She collected evidence, documented the case as the investigative delegate for MACUSA, and shared that information with Theseus Scamander, her temporary supervisor. While in London, she stayed with Newt and Jacob in Newt’s small flat. She spent her evenings talking and baking with Jacob, helping with the creatures in the basement menagerie, and reading on the couch in front of the roaring fire. 

Tina treasured the memories of those nights. She always knew that Newt would make his way up the stairs around 9:30, when Jacob went to bed, and join her in front of the fire. She always had a mug of hot cocoa waiting for him. It became a nightly tradition that they both relished, sitting on opposite ends of the couch, drinking hot cocoa, and talking about their lives. She loved to hear stories of his travels and she would talk about her childhood and her time in school. It was so much better than their months of letters, and she found herself falling for him completely. As the months passed, they found themselves slowly moving closer together on the couch, longing to be near each other.

In the months after Paris, both Newt and Tina were mourning their losses. While their feelings for each other remained, they both knew that it was not the right time to navigate a budding relationship. There had been too much miscommunication between them and both of their lives had shifted abruptly. For Tina especially, her equilibrium had shattered and, with the added stress of her liaison job, she was teetering on the edge of a breakdown. The months with Newt and Jacob helped her heal bit by bit until she felt herself feeling moments of happiness. She began to feel like herself again, and while her sister was still gone and she felt like part of her soul was missing, life moved on and time passed. Tina learned to laugh again.

Tina began to feel like she had found her new home, and it was in the most unlikely of places-- a tiny flat in the heart of London with the two greatest men she had ever had the pleasure of knowing. She knew that life would go on and that it could be good. Then, in the middle of December as a front of biting cold settled over the city, Tina received the letter she had been dreading since she had arrived, broken and terrified, in September. Her time was up and she was being called back to New York.

With a hug and a tearful goodbye, she left Jacob behind in London. MACUSA did not know he was in Europe and he intended to keep it that way. She would never say a word. They all knew that if he went back to New York, there was a good chance he would be obliviated. It was not worth the risk. He passed her a packet of papers as she left Newt’s small flat, the deed to his bakery and other paperwork she would pass on to a lawyer. He would sell his bakery, his life’s work, and leave New York behind.

Newt accompanied Tina to the portkey office at the Ministry of Magic. The corridors leading to the office were quiet and deserted. As they neared the large wooden door, he suddenly reached out to grab her hand as if in a panic, pulling her to a halt. Tina turned to face him and saw tears forming in his eyes as he looked up at her through the hair that had fallen over his forehead. She felt longing, regret, and pain as she looked into his crystal eyes, and she wondered if he was feeling the same. She loved him. She knew that she loved him, but they had let their awkwardness and insecurities get in the way once again and had done nothing about it. Now, they wouldn't get a chance because she was going to be a world away from him with no set plan for a reunion. How long would they be apart? Months? Years? She felt herself begin to panic at the thought. How could she have been so wrong? Why had they waited? Why had they done nothing? She wanted him and knew he wanted her. Regret filled her and her heart felt like it was breaking in her chest.

Newt rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand, pulling her from her thoughts. He addressed her in a rasping voice, full of emotion. “I don’t want you to go.”

At this confession, Tina pulled on their clasped hands and they met in a hug. It wasn’t a new gesture, they had done this before, but the desperation and pain added a level of intensity and intimacy to their connection. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into the lapel of his jacket. “I don’t want to go. I want to stay here-- with you.”

Newt’s arms tightened around her and his cheek rested against the hair on the top of her head. Tina felt him inhale slowly and release, almost as if he was memorizing her scent. “Will you write to me?” he asked in a whisper.

“Yes,” she replied as she ran one hand up and down his back, “as often as I can. And I will be back as soon as they let me.”

“Good.” Newt leaned back to look at her face. Tear tracks were running down his face, and Tina knew that her face probably mirrored his own. “I’ll—I’ll miss you. So much, Tina.”

“I’ll miss you too.” Tina’s voice broke as she felt another tear run down her cheek. She raised one hand and gently pushed the hair off of Newt’s forehead. The action was reminiscent of their last goodbye, but as his eyes closed at her touch, she realized that time and familiarity had made this similar action far more intimate. 

She looked at Newt for several beats, then bent down to pick up her small suitcase in one hand. She reached out to Newt with her other hand, lightly squeezing his own in a gesture of comfort. She inhaled deeply, then released her breath as she tried to gain the determination to walk away. It was excruciating. 

“I’ll see you soon,” she whispered before backing away until their hands were forced to release each other. She turned and walked through the door to the portkey office. Once she shut the door behind her, Tina leaned against the wooden panel as she struggled to regain control of her emotions. Minutes later she was spinning away from the Ministry, away from London, away from Newt.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She found herself engrossed in her work, her cheek resting on her propped up hand as she read through files, but she quickly snapped to attention as she heard her name through her open door. It came from a familiar, lilted voice down the hall. “Can you direct me to Auror Goldstein, please?” Another voice, this one clearly American responded. “Third door on the right.” Moments later, a well-dressed man in a brown jacket stepped through her door holding a black travel case. He smiled at her.
> 
> “Hello, Tina.”
> 
> AKA: Tina gets a visitor...and a birthday present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this was supposed to be a one-shot! It has taken on a life of its own. I originally said three chapters, we'll see how many it ends up being. *shrug*

Upon arriving in her small shared office, Tina discovered a bright yellow memo in the shape of an origami lizard on her desk informing her of the department briefing in a half hour. Her office mate, Nathaniel Jones, was not yet in, so she made her way to the employee commons to grab them each a cup of mediocre office coffee. She added a splash of cream to his cup and several spoonfuls of sugar to her own to make it drinkable before turning back toward her workspace. She dodged several other weary-looking coworkers as she maneuvered her way carefully back to her office without spilling the hot beverage.

“Oh, Tina, you are a _saint_!” 

Tina smirked as she handed the ceramic mug to her colleague. “Mornin’, Nate. Figured you’d need this after last night,” Tina replied. “Anything interesting happen?”

“Of course not,” he responded with a chuckle as he removed his summer jacket and placed it on the hook next to the door. “It was boring as Hell. Typical MACUSA overnight rounds, we saw nothing, waste of time. You know the drill.”

“Mmhmm,” she acknowledged as she removed her blazer and slipped into her desk chair, “I get my turn on the overnight team this Tuesday.”

“Well, excellent. I will have to make sure to get you some of MACUSA’s gourmet coffee ready for your arrival on Wednesday morning,” Nate quipped as he sat down at his desk, noisily scooting his chair forward with a screech on the pale, tiled floor.

Tina softly snorted with a smile. She took a drink of the rapidly cooling coffee from her own mug before organizing her case files by order of importance. She spent several minutes reading through the folder on the top of the pile and writing several notes on a piece of paper. After days away from her files, there were several things that needed to be added or clarified. She frowned as she realized most of the day would most likely be spent updating paperwork. 

Glancing at the clock, she drained the last of her coffee before setting the mug on the corner of her desk and rising to grab her blazer off the back of her chair. She saw Nate doing the same and he followed her out the door and down the hall to the floor’s conference room. Several of her fellow aurors, many with their own mugs of coffee and weary, sleep-deprived expressions, sat in rows of uncomfortable wooden chairs or stood along the walls chatting with each other. The buzz of conversation continued as Tina shuffled awkwardly past several pairs of knees as she made her way down one of the rows in the back of the room. She sat in a chair between a quiet older man with a mustache, who she had seen before but never spoken to, and one of the new recruits who had spent a day shadowing her two months before. Neither seemed interested in starting up a conversation, which relieved Tina as she settled back into her chair to observe her surroundings.

Moments later, the buzz of conversation began to die down as Percival Graves stepped through the door with purpose and a slight limp, a constant reminder of his months in captivity under Grindelwald. He confidently made his way toward the podium at the front of the room and pulled several rolled up papers from the inside pocket of his coat. The director tapped them on the podium and straightened them into an orderly pile before clearing his throat and looking around. Several of the aurors shifted uncomfortably in their seats as they waited for news of the day’s events.

Graves began his address to the group in his usual no-nonsense tone, glancing occasionally down at the papers before him. “As you all know, today will be an eventful day. Thank you, all of you, for coming in early today. I know many of you have spent more hours here than usual this week and we are appreciative of your service.” He looked up and smiled as he paused before he moved on to his instructions. 

“With over fifty of the world’s most esteemed delegates and representatives arriving for tomorrow’s conference, there will be shifts around the clock to add extra security to all entrances to MACUSA. There will also be teams placed at all entrances at the Windhaven Hotel where the delegates will be staying.” Graves shifted his papers and read something in his notes quickly before looking up. “I will have placements posted in the employee commons if you need clarification, but I will read teams and shifts now so you can discuss location strategy and travel plans if you are moving across town.”

Tina listened carefully for her name to be called. She was called in the sixth group, with Franklin and Woodbury, two of her former trainees. She would be on security at the west entrance to MACUSA from noon until six o’clock. The placement at least gave her a reasonable lunchtime and ample time to finish some of her file work. Tina figured that it would at least be somewhat enjoyable with the two young Aurors, each of them having a good sense of humor and a keen eye for observation. She hoped the time would go quickly and without trouble.

As Graves finished his direction to each group of aurors, he looked around the room at his team and one corner of his mouth rose in a half-smirk. “I should not have to tell any of you, and I will address this only _once_. The next three days are extremely important for our reputation on an international level. You will all be representatives of MACUSA to some of the most esteemed magical individuals from around the room. Please—all of you, be on your best behavior. Be professional. Be courteous. Am I understood?”

The crowd responded with a resounding, “Yes, sir!” Graves looked across the sea of people in front of him, gave a single brisk nod of his head, and responded to their collective response with, “Very good. You are all dismissed.”

The crowd of aurors noisily filed out of the room and slowly ambled back to their offices, cubicles, and into the elevators as they reported to their first rounds. Tina made her way back to her small office and sat at her desk once again. Nate had been assigned in the first group and slid in the door to quickly grab his jacket before nodding to Tina in greeting. “You got assigned to a back-to-back security patrol? Tough luck,” Tina addressed him with a pitying smile as he settled his hat on top of his dark hair.

“Yeah, guess so. At least I can get out of here at noon today.” He grinned at Tina and tipped his hat at her. “See ya later, Goldstein.” Tina gave him a half-wave as he strode out the door and toward the elevators. Tina enjoyed her office mate, but she was thankful for a few hours of quiet and looked forward to having the small space to herself for once.

Over the next two hours, Tina made good use of the time and worked quickly to add to her files and make a list of items to check on in the coming days. She found herself engrossed in her work, her cheek resting on her propped up hand as she read through files, but she quickly snapped to attention as she heard her name through her open door. It came from a familiar, lilted voice down the hall. “Can you direct me to Auror Goldstein, please?” Another voice, this one clearly American responded. “Third door on the right.” Moments later, a well-dressed man in a brown jacket stepped through her door holding a black travel case. He smiled at her.

“Hello, Tina.”

“Theseus! Hello!” Tina smiled widely in greeting as she stood and extended her hand for him to shake. “I wondered if I would see you this week.”

Theseus took her hand in his own and shook it with care and familiarity. “Ah—yes. I was chosen as one of the delegates this year. I suppose my experience with Grindelwald makes me an-- _appropriate candidate_—at least that is how the Minister worded it. I just arrived by portkey a few minutes ago.” He grinned at Tina, the same somewhat boyish smile that he shared with his brother. Seeing it made Tina miss Newt even more than she thought possible. 

Tina’s smile softened in response as she took him in. “It’s so good to see a familiar face, I have missed all of you.”

“Everyone misses you too, Tina. Very much. In fact, that is why I decided to seek you out before finding my accommodations.” There was a mischievous glint in his eye as he continued, “I heard it was your birthday today and thought I should deliver your gift.”

“My gift? What do you—“ Tina trailed off as another man walked through her office door to stand next to Theseus. Her mouth dropped open in shock. She lifted her hand first to her mouth, then to her chest before she felt her eyes welling with tears. “_Newt_.”

“Hello, Tina.” His smile was bright but somewhat tentative. She could see that he was nervous.

Tina, overwhelmed by excitement and surprise, strode forward and, with a sound that was somewhere between a sob and a laugh, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him with all that she had. He met her with equal enthusiasm as one hand landed on the small of her back and the other on the back of her head, his fingers lightly combing through her hair as he held her. She was surrounded by him, feeling the comfort she had craved for months. His arms encircled her protectively and, as she laid her cheek on his shoulder he shuddered in response to her closeness. 

“You’re _here_, Newt—Mercy Lewis, you’re—oh I’m—_I’m so glad to see you_!” She rambled into the label of his jacket as he smiled down at her. She pulled back after several moments to look first at Newt, then to Theseus as tears streamed down her face. “_How?!_”

“Well, I had a delegation portkey here set up by the Ministry. As soon as he found out, my little brother was determined to share it with me.” Theseus grinned, “I guess there was no reason not to let him.”

Tina looked back to Newt. “But—your travel ban! Newt, are you—“ 

“It’s gone. The travel ban, I mean. I—I had to make a deal with the Ministry, but it’s done. I can leave the country now. Within reason, the Ministry will perform extra checks and precautions will have to be in place—that sort of thing.” Newt met her gaze and brought one hand to her face to brush a tear away with his thumb. “I’m here now.”

Tina felt a rapid series of emotions run through her at his words. Surprise, nerves, excitement, love, and an overwhelming sense of happiness overtook her as she brought her hands forward to place one along the line of Newt’s jaw and the other over his heart. She shook her head and smiled wide enough that her lower lip began to tremble. “I—oh. I—“ Tina laughed brightly, “I’m speechless.”

Newt laughed in response, a clear, joyful sound that made Tina shiver with delight. She had forgotten how the sound made her feel, like all was right in the world. “Well, that has never happened before,” he quipped. “I may have to write this date down. The day I rendered Tina Goldstein speechless.” He ran a hand up and down her back once and smiled warmly at her. Theseus theatrically cleared his throat and elbowed his brother in the ribs. Newt and Tina started before stepping away from each other, aware of their audience.

“Well, I’d best be off.” Theseus aimed a pointed smirk at Tina and she lowered her gaze with a blush, the happy smile never leaving her face. “I’ll see you around, Goldstein.” Theseus then directed his attention to Newt, who had also lowered his gaze but was grinning widely. “Do you know where you’re going, brother?”

“Yes, I-- I think so,” Newt replied as he lifted his gaze to meet his brother’s. “I’ll find it. Just leave the room key with the front desk attendant.” He shifted his gaze to Tina and grinned confidently. “I’ll be along. I have to take a certain witch out for her birthday lunch.”

Tina’s heart skipped a beat as she reached blindly to her side and slipped her hand into Newt’s, squeezing it gently as Theseus walked out of the room. She met his eyes as they found themselves alone for the first time in eight months. He ran his thumb along the back of her hand and she shivered.

“Well—I know this is unexpected and a bit sudden, but—may I take you out for lunch, Tina?”

The corners of Tina’s mouth lifted softly as she observed him. He seemed excited but slightly nervous as he smiled at her expectantly. She gently ran her thumb across his palm before threading her fingers through his. 

“You may.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! I love you all! Let me know if you like it. Kudos and comments keep me going! I'd love some feedback- I'm still new to this writing thing and would love to improve.
> 
> I'm a teacher, and it's the first week of school, so I will try to get an update out as soon as I can! 
> 
> Also, find me on Tumblr if that's your thing: @themysteriousphoenix


	3. Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I believe in irony.... Here is an update to Tina's birthday fic in honor of Newt's birthday! Ha...HA!
> 
> This story was my first story and, while I haven't given up on it, it was a lesson in actually planning out what I intend to write. I got to a certain point and had no idea where to go with it. I had an end goal and no plan to actually get our characters to that point. So...I arranged one. I promise to finish this, eventually. I have a plan now! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Happy 123rd birthday, Newt Scamander!

The grand MACUSA clock chimed the hour as Tina put down her pen and stretched her tired hand. The hour and a half since Newt’s return had dragged on slowly and her head was not with her work. He was here. It was unexpected and exciting and terrifying all at the same time. Tina’s thoughts were spinning and the minutes until their impromptu lunch date crawled past. 

Newt had followed Theseus to the hotel, leaving Tina to finish her work for the day. After months apart, it seemed as if no time had passed. They were drawn to each other immediately, their connection and attraction had not been an effect of their combined traumas following the events in Paris. They could finally pick up where they had left off back in London. She was determined to not let this chance pass her by without at least talking about the idea of them. They had missed so many chances already.

Tina looked up expectantly as Newt looked in through her open doorway, knocking lightly before stepping into the small space. “Hello,” he said with a smile.

“Hi,” Tina responded brightly. She smiled widely and began piecing her files back together to store away for the night. “Did you find the hotel?”

“I did. Theseus is not particularly happy to be sharing a hotel room with me, but…” Newt shrugged, “he’ll get over it.” Tina laughed as she shrugged into her blazer and grabbed her belongings, shuffling around her desk to meet Newt near the door. 

“So, where would you like to go?” Newt asked, looking down at Tina’s smiling face.

“I know the perfect place,” she said, “it’s my favorite pasta joint in the area. I never go there anymore, I save it for special occasions.”

“Well, I think this qualifies,” Newt said, grinning, letting Tina exit the room first before closing the door tightly behind them with a soft click.

The couple made their way out onto the sidewalk in front of the Woolworth Building, crossing the street and into the bright August sunshine. They walked along the busy street, weaving through the pedestrians and booths along the path. The mid-day ambiance was loud and comforting to Tina. While she wanted to leave New York City and begin again in a new place, her life had been in the city. Since her graduation from Ilvermorny, the hustle and bustle of city life had been a constant companion and she found it familiar. Comforting. 

Newt looked around in wonder at the tall buildings and Tina smiled at his observations as he took in his surroundings. He would occasionally comment or ask questions about a building or a restaurant they passed. He was always learning and studying his surroundings, cultures, and the people in his life, something that had drawn her to him time and time again. The quality made him a wonderful friend and confidant. She was truly lucky to have him in her life. She boldly threaded her hand around his arm as they walked and he looked over at her, a look of happiness crossing his features as he tucked her hand into his elbow.

Tina led him to a small bistro tucked into the side of a tall, gray building. The windows along the front led to an inviting space filled with light, tables covered in red tablecloths and adorned with candles were scattered throughout the space. Newt held the door for Tina as she walked through the entryway, the smell of fresh bread and herbs filled the restaurant and made her stomach growl.

They were greeted by a portly man with a mustache who led them to an open table in the corner. They glanced at the menus and ordered, each listing off their choice in broken Italian.

“I suppose you’ve actually eaten Italian food in Italy, haven’t you?” Tina leaned her chin on her hand and watched Newt across from her. The sunshine was streaming in through the window, highlighting the fiery tones in his hair. “You’ve been just about everywhere by now.”

Newt chuckled. “Not everywhere, not yet.” He fiddled with his napkin on the table but kept his eyes on her face. “I have been to Italy, though. With my family when I was twelve. It was actually the last trip we took with Theseus before he went off to Auror training, the summer after my first year of school. My father had some sort of conference at the Italian Ministry in Rome. My mother decided to make it a family trip.”

“It wasn’t one of your stops while you were writing your book?”

“No, it wasn’t,” he replied. “The creatures in the area are very similar to surrounding countries so I decided not to go. There are a few creatures that I would like to try and find at some point, but most are different races or breeds of species I have already written about in the book.” Newt laid his napkin down on the table and leaned back in his chair as he watched Tina, “I would like to go back someday and experience the country as an adult, though. It is quite beautiful there and there is so much more I’d like to see.”

“It sounds wonderful,” Tina replied with a smile.

“It is, and not just for hunting creatures. There is so much history and culture there.”

“That is one of the many things I loved about London. The history goes so much deeper and the city seems almost...alive. It’s not something you feel in New York.” Tina looked out of the window at the street, the automobiles and lunchtime crowd crossing on the street outside in a rush of color and sound.

Newt’s gaze followed Tina’s as he looked out the window to his right. “New York is alive in its own way. I’ve come to appreciate it.” Tina looked back at Newt and grinned, her hands dropping down into her lap as she squared back to the table to look at him.“  
“It’s a great place to live. I do love it, but I’m ready for something new.”

“How is all of that going? With the transfer?” Newt picked up his water glass, taking a sip as he watched her process the question.

“It’s...going slowly, but I think I am making progress. I have three cases left to close and I have to retake two exams to prove knowledge of British Ministry law and procedures.” Tina played with the silver handle of the spoon on the table in front of her, her eyes watching Newt’s face. “Your brother has been sending me all sorts of material to study over the past few months.”

“Yes, he’s told me. Do you feel ready?”

“I think so. I take the exams in two weeks, I should be ready by then.” Tina chuckled, “I haven’t had much else to do around here other than study so I should know the material pretty well by the time they finally allow my transfer.”

Newt’s brow furrowed in concern. “Have you been doing alright? I wish I had been able to come and visit you before this, I feel terrible that you have been here all alone for so long.”

“It’s not your fault,” Tina replied with a sigh, tilting her head to the side slightly as she watched him relax slightly. “I’ve been fine. A little lonely at times…” She glanced down at the table, not knowing where to look after her confession. Newt tilted his head forward, attempting to catch her eye. She looked up at him as he addressed her softly.

“Soon. You will be with us soon.”

The corners of Tina’s mouth turned up in a smile. “I know. It’s what is keeping me going right now.” She reached out to run her fingertips softly over the back of Newt’s hand that was resting on the table. He watched her actions through wide eyes as he let out a long, quiet breath in an attempt to control his jumbled feelings. “I missed you, Newt.”

“I missed you too, Tina. So much.” Newt looked up into Tina’s eyes and caught her radiant smile just before the waiter arrived with their food. Conversation slowed as they ate, the dull sound of murmured voices and utensils surrounding them. They discussed the food they were eating and how much better Newt was eating now that he had Jacob living in his flat. Tina asked about Theseus and whether Newt had received a letter from Nagini recently. “She is somewhere in Indonesia with Yusuf, they are searching for records that might lead them to her family.”

As they finished their pasta, Tina dabbed the corner of her mouth with her cloth napkin before she remembered something that she had meant to ask Newt after their surprise meeting that morning. “Oh! I almost forgot to ask. How did you get the Ministry to drop your travel ban?”

Newt chuckled as he handed the waiter several carefully counted No-Maj dollars. “It’s quite a funny story, but I am now working for the Auror Department.”

Several beats passed while Tina looked at Newt before her face crinkled with mirth and she began to giggle. “You’re an Auror now? But you hate Aurors!”

“I do not hate Aurors.” Newt laughed along with Tina, “I took a portkey across the Atlantic Ocean to have lunch with one. I would say that is the opposite of hate.”

“How did this even happen, Newt? How is it they finally got you to work as an Auror?”

“Because I’m not working as an Auror. Not exactly. I’m a…Creature Consultant. I think that is what they are calling my position. I get called out along with Aurors on occasion to help with possible beast-related cases and, in exchange, my travel ban was reduced to a travel watch.” Newt leaned back in his chair before pushing himself up to his feet. “It worked out quite well and I still get to keep my original title in the Beasts Department.”

“So now you can travel again?” Tina slid her chair back and stood up to walk along with Newt. She waved in silent thanks toward their waiter as they walked out.

Newt pushed the door open and the afternoon heat of the day swirled around them as they turned onto the busy sidewalk. “I just have to check in with the country’s ministry and have a limit on what can or cannot go into my case. Thankfully, with Bunty and Jacob back home I don’t have to worry about taking my creatures with me on short journeys.”

Tina checked her watch as they walked. “How long do you have until you need to be back to MACUSA?” Newt looked down at her, his eyes squinting slightly in the summer sunshine.

“I need to be at my post in about ten minutes. It’s on this side of the block so I have time to make it back.”

“Are you-- I mean, do you have a long shift today? Or…” 

“I’m off at six tonight.” Tina looked up at Newt with a grin.

He took in a deep breath and let it out in a huff before turning to face Tina. “May we continue this tonight, Tina? I have missed spending time with you and, I-- I don’t know if you already have birthday plans, I know my trip here was a surprise…”

Tina laughed joyfully. He was so endearing when he got flustered. It had been happening far less since their time together in London. Their friendship had grown and, with it, comfort and peace around each other that they could not find anywhere else. He still occasionally felt nervous and floundered his words as he tried to wrangle his thoughts into coherent speech. 

“I’m not doing anything after work.” Tina leaned forward and took Newt’s hand, curling her fingers around his as their palms met. “I would love to see you again. I want to see you as much as I can while you are here.” She felt bold and forward, but the glint of happiness in his eyes made her realize that it might have been the push he needed. He smiled at her, his eyes creasing at the corners as he looked down at her.

“Pick me up at seven?”

“Yes. Absolutely.”

As they neared the Woolworth Building, Tina leaned in closer and raised her body up on her toes to softly kiss his cheek, her hand still resting in his own. She met his wide eyes and grinned at him.

“I’ll see you tonight.” Tina backed up, her hand falling from his as she took one last look at him. She turned and walked into the building’s side entrance. As she opened the door, she turned one last time to look back to where she had left Newt. He was turning to walk away from the building, a grin on his face and his fingers brushing the place where she had just kissed him.


	4. Part IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhhh, look at this! I finished this thing. I started it for Tina's birthday last year and finished it on Tina's birthday this year. I might add to it someday, but the main storyline is complete. At last! I hope you enjoy...the date!

Tina looked at herself in the full-length mirror. She was wearing only her undergarments, creamy and plain, and she eyed her reflection with scrutiny. She wasn’t used to getting dolled up, especially not for what she considered to be an actual date. How she wished that her sister was here, sitting on the bed behind her, giggling and barking out orders for makeup and hairstyles that Tina would never follow. If she closed her eyes, Tina could almost imagine it. She wished so much that it could happen again someday, though each day apart meant that she was further embedded into Grindelwald’s plans. Each day apart made it less likely that they would ever get that chance to be together again.

Turning from the mirror, Tina sighed as she eyed the gauzy dress that laid neatly across her bed. It had been her sister’s at one time. Formerly a light pink, Queenie had tailored it to fit Tina like a glove and transfigured it to a deep azure to accentuate her lighter skin tone. Tina had never worn it, had never had the opportunity until now.

Gathering the light material in her hands, she lifted the garment up and over her head and let it fall around her body. She zipped it and turned to look once more at her reflection. She had lost weight since her sister had left, the dress hung a little more loosely than Queenie had intended, but it looked nice on her. She liked it.

Tina pulled the clips from her hair and ran her fingers through the formed waves that fell lightly around her face. Reaching over to Queenie’s dresser, she pulled several canisters and tubes toward her as she tried to remember how her sister had done her makeup on previous occasions. She applied powder, a bit of rouge, and a line of kohl above her lash line. It was polished, but not overdone. A bit of lipstick completed the look and she smiled at her reflection. It was one more thing she had done for herself without the aid of her sister. This was getting easier.

One look at the clock on the nightstand told her that Newt would be here any minute. Grabbing her shoes, Tina strode into the living room. She leaned against the window ledge as she slipped her t-staps onto her stockinged feet, her keen eyes watching for the first sign of Newt. As she finished buckling her shoes, she saw him round the corner and cross the street toward her building. Catching his eye, Tina waved at him through the window, motioning to him to wait out front as she made her way to the door.

Tina opened the door to a very fidgety, nervous Newt. His eyes widened as he took her in, traveling down her slender frame and back to her face as he grinned at her. “You look lovely, Tina,” he said with surety, causing Tina to blush as she smiled back at him.

“You clean up pretty well yourself,” she noted, eyeing his suit. He was still wearing his normal tweed, but it was in a deep, charcoal color and neatly pressed. She assumed that Theseus had something to do with that.

Tina walked down the stairs to stand next to Newt who offered her his arm. With a soft smile, she threaded her arm through his and they began to walk. “Where are we going?” she asked, her eyes straying to his face.

“Well,” he began, “I wanted to make sure you had fun tonight, but Jacob told me that I must not take you to a snooty restaurant. His words, not mine.”

“Quite right,” Tina responded with a chuckle.

“So,” he continued, “we will be doing something a little more relaxed, though I may need your help.”

“Oh?”

“Where is your favorite park?” Newt slowed as he watched her, his lips in a thin line as he waited nervously.

“My favorite park?” 

“Yes, I- well, I packed a picnic for us. And I know you enjoy walking when you get the chance. I’d love to see where it is that you go.”

“Oh!” Tina smiled widely as she turned to look at him, “That sounds _wonderful_ Newt! Thank you.”

“I’m glad you like the idea. We can always go to a restaurant if you’d prefer…”

“No. I-,” Tina stopped them, using Newt momentum to turn him to face her, “I love the idea. It’s perfect.”

“Oh. Good.” His face relaxed a little as he observed her smiling face. He seemed far more nervous than usual tonight, but Tina felt it too. This felt different, official. After all the times they had spent time together talking well into the night, joining each other for lunch or a walk around the neighborhood, this was the first time that the intention had been clear. This was a real date, and Tina realized at that moment that she wanted to address their relationship. Tonight. She didn’t want Newt going back to London without clarity and an understanding between them, no matter what that understanding might be.

Tina began walking again, Newt at her side, his arm still wrapped around her own. As they reached the next corner, Tina softly said, “Here, this way,” and turned him down a side street. They walked several more minutes before she led him through an iron archway and into a small neighborhood park. The crushed limestone paths arched through the space and met at a large fountain in the middle of the square. Stone planters full of petunias and falling vines dotted the landscape where the paths intersected, and soft, green grass filled the space between. Several iron benches had been strategically placed around the fountain, many of which were being used by small families and a few men and women who were reading books or newspapers.

Finding a shady spot under a young maple tree, Newt enlarged the picnic basket he had packed in his pocket and laid out a blanket and a variety of finger foods. “I found this wonderful little grocer near the hotel. He helped me pick out several items that I thought you might like.” Tina eagerly sat on the blanket, which she realized Newt had swiped from the hotel bed, and looked over the selections. He knew her well, she realized, and she began pulling fruit, cheese, and bread onto her plate. 

*****

The sun was beginning to turn the sky a dull orange as they finished their dessert. Tina smiled and drifted backward to lay on the blanket, her stomach satisfied and her heart content. Their conversation had, surprisingly, flowed freely all through dinner as they discussed the parts of their daily lives that they had not been able to include in their frequent correspondence. Newt grinned down at Tina happily. “What are you doing?” he asked as she laid beside him on the blanket.

“Cloud watching,” she responded, lightly placing her hand over his where it lay on the blanket. “Join me?” Her heart sped up, but Tina tried to remain calm and collected as if she had done this very thing dozens of times before. She waited, watching as Newt gazed down at their hands. He swallowed, then lightly gripped her hand between his fingers and palm. He laid down at her side before turning his head to look at her. Color had flooded his face, but he was smiling widely, not quite meeting her eyes. 

It felt as if butterflies were fluttering around in Tina’s stomach. She silently laughed to herself, she felt like a schoolgirl. She turned her head back toward the sky, slowly swiping her thumb across the back of his hand. He gripped her hand slightly, then slid his fingers between her own. Tina felt her face break into a beaming grin and bit her bottom lip in an attempt to mask her giddiness. 

Tina turned her head slightly to look at Newt beside her. She could see that he was having a similar reaction to their proximity. “Do you see anything interesting?” she asked quietly.

“That one there looks a bit like Pickett,” Newt replied, pointing skyward toward a couple of wispy clouds that, when overlapped, actually looked like the bowtruckle. 

“It _does_!” Tina said, laughing. Newt looked back at her and their eyes connected for the first time. What they had slowly built together fit well, and they were both happy. It finally felt right. Tina felt light as she realized that, after months of distance, misunderstandings, and loss, they were here together, free and smiling at each other at last.

“Did Pickett have to stay behind in London?” Tina asked, her attention remaining on Newt.

“Yes, I’m afraid so,” Newt said, patting his shirt pocket absently. “He doesn’t do well with floo travel, I figured international floo would make him quite upset.”

“Yes, of course.”

“He is typically upset with me, so it wouldn’t have made much of a difference, but…” Newt shrugged, causing Tina to giggle as she remembered the antics of the dramatic creature. “It’s quite a strange feeling; it has been a long time since I have ventured anywhere without a creature hanging on my person.”

Tina squeezed Newt’s hand lightly. “Well, I’m happy to volunteer,” she said before she realized how forward it sounded. She closed her eyes in a grimace as soon as she registered the words that had exited her mouth. Opening her eyes, she bit her lip absently again, but this time out of nervousness. Newt’s smile widened and he squeezed her hand back. 

“The most fantastic creature of all.”

*****

As the evening drew to a close and the moon appeared in the darkening sky above them, Newt and Tina gathered the remnants of their picnic and fit everything snugly back into the basket. Checking the area around them for wandering no-maj eyes, Newt was able to re-shrink the basket and place it into the pocket of his jacket which he had slung across his arm. The warm, summer breeze wafted across the park, lifting Tina’s hair off her neck and ruffling the fringe that laid messily across Newt’s forehead. 

They began walking back toward Tina’s apartment, hand in hand, though neither was in a hurry to return. She pointed out places of interest; her favorite sandwich shop, the street corner where a cart was usually parked during the day that sold the greatest fried doughnuts, and the shop where Queenie had worked before getting her job at MACUSA. Newt asked questions as they walked, his interest lying in the architecture and magical history of the area. Tina found it refreshing that after years of feeling awkward and constantly a step behind everyone else, she had finally found someone that allowed her to open up and let conversation flow. She suspected that Newt felt the same, hearing his confidence creep into their conversation bit by bit as the night progressed.

Eventually, after a brief pause in the conversation, Newt cleared his throat and glanced over at Tina. “Um, Tina,” he said in a slightly wavering voice, “I was hoping I might talk to you about something.”

“Yes?”

“Well, I know that there are still several weeks before you come back to England but, I was hoping that…” Newt trailed off before stopping on the sidewalk, gently pulling Tina by the hand so that she was looking at him. Her apartment was visible now, just a few buildings away.

“What…?” Tina began, but Newt interrupted, pushing forward with his thought.

“I like you, Tina. Very much...and I want to...I don’t want to be your friend anymore.” Newt paused for a moment as his mind caught up to his words. He shook his head as he realized what he had said. “No, _bloody hell_, that’s _not_ what I meant. I mean…”

Tina smiled as she watched Newt try to find the correct words. She lifted her free hand and laid it against Newt’s upper arm. “Newt.” He stopped mid-sentence, looking into her face. “I like you, too, Newt. I want this,” she said, lifting their intertwined hands lightly between them, “I want _us_. Together.”

“Oh. Oh, good.” Newt said, letting out a breath that he had been holding. He smiled widely at her, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “Together.”

“I like the sound of that,” Tina said quietly.

“Me too.”

With matching grins, Newt and Tina began walking again as the stars began to shine above them. Hand in hand, they arrived at Tina’s building where they stood just to the side of the stairway, just out of the sightline of her nosy landlord. 

Newt draped his jacket over the brick railing at his side and turned to face Tina. “May I see you again tomorrow, Tina?” She smiled up at him before nodding at him in response. “Yes, of course. I would like that.”

“Wonderful.” He reached out and tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. It was reminiscent of the first time Tina realized that what she felt for Newt went beyond friendly affection all those months ago. This time, though, she leaned into the touch and his hand cupped her jaw. His thumb lightly caressed her cheekbone as Tina pulled her hand free from where it had been holding his, and, leaning closer to him, wrapped her arms around him lightly. She felt him inhale a shuddering breath as he looked down into her face.

“Tina…”

Tina licked her lips as she looked up at Newt. Their faces were inches apart now and, gently, Tina ran her fingertips through the hair at the nape of his neck. He closed his eyes and tipped his forehead against hers, remaining there for a moment as they breathed together. 

“I want to kiss you,” he whispered as his fingers ran along the gauzy fabric at her waist.

“Then kiss me.”

Tina leaned forward just a bit as her eyes closed and Newt was there to meet her as their lips met in a light kiss. It only lasted a few moments, but, as they parted, they were both smiling. Tina fisted the fabric of Newt’s waistcoat as her nose softly bumped his. Newt leaned back in and captured her lips again, this time with a little more intensity. He tilted his head to the side just a bit and Tina ran her fingers through his curls as they moved together. She slowly pulled back and opened her eyes. She leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth, then his cheek. She could feel the light dusting of stubble as she wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him into a hug. They sank together, letting their breaths slow and their feelings settle. Newt’s fingers ran absently up and down Tina’s back and she gripped him tighter as she laid her cheek on his shoulder. 

“Happy birthday, Tina.”

She chuckled lightly as she pulled away slowly and lifted one hand to caress his cheek. “The happiest.”

After a drawn-out goodbye and the promise of seeing each other the following evening, Tina walked up the wooden stairs to her apartment. She waved her wand and the lights flickered on throughout the darkened room. She kicked her heels off at the door and wandered into her bedroom where she fell onto her bed, still fully clothed. Her smile could not be erased. Her body was tired after a long and emotional day full of surprises, but she was elated. She stretched her arms above her head and closed her eyes as she thought of the following night. She would see Newt again. He was here with her in New York, finally, after all of the months apart. It was more than she could have dreamed of and far more than she ever could have expected the day would bring.

It had been a _wonderful_ birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr! [@themysteriousphoenix ](https://themysteriousphoenix.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are wonderful! I would love to hear from you, Reader. <3


End file.
